Number 1 Worst Fairy Tail Cliche (In My Opinion)
by Wanta126
Summary: This is about the 'Team Natsu kicks Lucy of the Team Cliche'. This is what I see, I meant this is what's wrong with those stories. Rated T for my potty mouth.
1. Fucking Reasons

Hello. What's my name? Wanta126. Just call me Wanta. Alright, who is getting fed up with the 'Lucy get's kicked out of Team Natsu because of Lissana'? I know I am. Ok, you wanna know why? Here are my reasons.

Reason Number 1: Team Natsu

So, apparently Natsu Dragneel and the rest of Team Natsu deciding to ignore her is just pure madness! Natsu dug that tree for her when she was sick. WHEN SHE WAS SICK. DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO IGNORE HER BECAUSE ONE FUCKING PERSON COMES BACK? I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF SHITTY REASON IS THAT? A FUCKED UP ONE. AND APPARENTLY THE WHOLE GUILD IGNORES HER, TOO. WHAT? Ok, who was there when Phantom Lord attacked? Fairy Tail. Who was there when Lucy had that shit gong on with Michelle and...(shudders) Dan... FAIRY FUCKING TAIL. THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME THEY DON'T BLAME HER FOR ANYTHING! SO NOW YOUR SAYING, Oh, well, one person came back and now the guild practically hates her, THAT IS FUCKING LOW.

Reason Number 2: Lissana

Ok, one thing I want to make clear, Lissana isn't Yuno Gasai. For those of you who don't know her, search her up cause I am not gonna sit here, and explain who she is, ain't nobody got time for dat! When you say, Lissana smirked when Lucy ran out crying, that's just plain stupid. Lissana is a sweet girl and I'm not a NaLi fan. Seriously? _Mirajane Strauss'_ sister? OF COURSE SHE'S GONNA BE SWEET. HONESTLY, WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? People read fan fiction, and see that Lissana is a bitch, everyone is gonna be hating her in the real series.

Reason Number 3: Leaving the Guild

Why the fucking hell would she leave? Oh, cuz fucking Team Natsu called her weak and she's so~ heartbroken she LEAVES Fairy Tail? No. That's not what you do. If I was in Lucy's shoes, I would, I guess, cry a little but get over it. THATS WHAT HAPPENS IN LIFE, DUMB ASS. WHATS THE FUCKING POINT OF HOLDING A GRUDGE AGAINST FAIRY TAIL FOR, I DONT KNOW, FIVE FUCKING YEARS? WHAT IS POINT IN DOING THAT? AND YOU LEAVE TO GET STRONGER JUST TO PROVE THEM YOU AREN'T WEAK? WERE YOU ON COKE WHILE WRITING THIS? Another thing I would do is at least tell them that I'm not weak. Lucy is in fact (in my opinion) the strongest person in Fairy Tail.

Reason Number 4: Timeskips And Training

So one thing is, in the time skip part, is like the authors are too fucking lazy to get off their lazy asses and explain what the hell happened. They're just like, Oh, well, she went on this train to go to the forest and finds, gasps, dragons! That is what I call ass work. Literally, my ass could probably make something better than that. Oh, wow, she's the elemental dragon slayer, whoopdie fucking doo. I would have put Telekinesis. It's better than (gasps) elemental dragonslaying. I'd rather eat horse shit than read that.

Reason Number 5: Grudge

Ok, so what you're telling me is that, after five years she DOESN'T move on? That was probably the most dumbest thing you could do in Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima would be ashamed of you. STEPHEN KING would be ashamed of you. God, just, really? Five fucking years? Is that the best you could come up with? I would have been hugging them, not kicking their asses, LITERALLY. WHAT HAPPENED TO FAIRY TAIL?

Those are all the reasons for today. Hence the words, for today. And for those who created a story like this... No comment. All my words are up there. Wanta126 signing out.


	2. Wanta The Computer

**Ok, so I got this genius idea where, I would do this thing where I'm in Lucy's shoes after every Reason Chapter. I don't know how this will go but hopefully it will do well.**

**I also thank all you people who like this story, and I love your reviews, special thanks to**

**lovedizzy2**

**1000 Cherry Blossoms**

**halliegirl**

**RandomFFuser (I really don't care if you made up this name or if you're a guest)**

**lolperson2**

**savory mint**

**JinxToTheEnd**

**natsuki DDS**

**You guys made my day, and thanks for the advise.**

* * *

"LOOK EVERYBODY, I GOT A HALF-TIME JOB!" Natsu, a pink haired teen yelled, his voice echoing through the building.

It was silent for a moment, then the words that their pink haired comrade yelled slowly started processing.

Then, the whole guild started to laugh hysterically.

Natsu frowned. He even saw Erza laughing. THE COLD HEARTED TITANIA.

"That's hilarious, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. At her words, his heart sank slowly.

"WELL, I DIDN'T DO IT FOR WORK, I DID IT FOR THIS!" Natsu yelled. So much yelling! He pulled out something that looked like a book, but much bigger and no pages. The whole guild stopped laughing immediately to look at this mechanism, but there was still a few giggles and snickers.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's called..." There was a dramatic pause, then,"a computer!"

"What's a computer?" Lissana asked.

"The hell I know, but let's see what it does!"

Natsu walked to the bar and placed the 'computer' on the bar counter.

"How does it work?" Mira asked, leaning on the counter to get a better look at the mechanism.

"Um, well, the guy told me to open it like this," Natsu said putting his hand under one side and pushing it up gently,"then he told me to turn it on like this." Natsu's hand reached a red button with a circle and a line on it. The screen turned white.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The guild chorused in unison.

"What else does it do, Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, Ice Prick. That's what we're trying to find out!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, you wanna go, Ash Breath?"

"Yeah, I wanna go Ice Princess!" The two boys head butted, glaring fiercely at each other.

"Hello, my name is Wanta and I'll be your helper with your computer." A voice said making the whole guild freeze.

"THE COMPUTER IS HAUNTED!" Someone screamed.

"The computer is not haunted," Wanta said calmly,"Every computer has this. Each computer has a helper, which is pretty cool if you think about it."

"O-ok, 'Wanta', what do we do with this computer?" Cana slurred.

"Well, first, who is the owner of this computer?" Wanta asked. Everyone pointed to Natsu.

"I can't see you." Wanta sighed.

There was a few comments of, "smart-ass" or, "looky here, we got ourselves a bitch!" but the computer just stayed silent.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel." Mira said coolly, though she was glaring at the guild mates who muttered silently (not really).

The computer stayed silent.

"You mean the Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel? The legendary pink-haired idiot?" Wanta asked, her voice shaky.

"How the hell is he 'legendary'?" Macao asked.

"Well, he _is _known as, 'Salamander'." Lucy answered.

"Ok, let me get this straight, I'm talking to Fairy Tail?" Wanta asked nervously.

"Yes." The guild answered.

"Holy shit."

"Why ya askin?" Cana slurred.

"YOU GUYS ARE REAL?" Wanta shrieked.

"Uh, yeah, dur." Levy said.

"SHIT!"

"Shh, we have kiddies in the guild!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, Wendy and Romeo." Wanta said.

"How do ya know us?" Slurred a drunk Cana.

"Who doesn't know us?" Lucy asked, but she just spoke to herself.

"Well, you guys are famous." Wanta claimed in a get-your-facts-right-gurl tone.

"How?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with us?!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, y'all's are an anime series." Wanta said, totally ignoring Lucy.

"Anima?" Team Natsu asked.

"No~, anime." Wanta sighed. "And you guys are quite famous in the fan fiction world."

"Fan Fishing?" Happy asked, his eyes sparkled.

"No, fan fiction." Wanta said. Happy lowered his head in disappointment.

"What's fan fiction?" Lucy asked.

"Fan fiction is stories that are made up by fans. They pretty much make stories that can't happen." Wanta answered.

"Fan fiction sounds strange." Lucy said truthfully.

"It kinda is but it's entertaining."

"So, what's the most popular kind of stories for fan fiction about us?" Mira asked eagerly.

"I don't know why it's popular cause-someone cover the kid's ears-" Gazille and Levy went over to Wendy and Romeo while Bisca covered Asuka's ears. "It's the most bullshit you can ever read. It literally makes me want to puke."

"Well, what's the story about?" Erza asked.

"It's about..."

* * *

**Yeah, ya already know what it's about. Next chapter, it's going to be the reasons, then the next will be the story of muah, and it will go on like a pattern. Do ya like it? Hope ya'll do. UNTIL NEXT TIME! Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun!**


End file.
